


Оружие

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death-Fic, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Джинни приходит к Снейпу с предложением, от которого тот не может отказаться.





	Оружие

Когда я увидел ее на пороге своего дома, я понял, что в моей жизни уже ничего не будет так, как прежде. Называйте это предчувствием, как хотите. Я не видел Джинни Уизли со времени последней битвы с Волдемортом. Тогда худая нескладная девица в грязном платье со слипшимися в сосульки от крови волосами сидела на корточках рядом с трупом кого-то из своих многочисленных братьев и кусала кулак. Я бросил на нее только один взгляд, но эта картинка четко отпечаталась в моей памяти. Сейчас Джинни была так же худа и нескладна, только волосы были чистые, как и платье.

Я спросил, что ей нужно. Она ответила. Я закрыл перед ней дверь. Она стояла у моей двери всю ночь под дождем. И все следующее утро. Днем я спросил через дверь, чем она может мне заплатить. Она ответила. Вечером я открыл дверь, впуская ее. После дождя ее волосы снова были слипшимися, а платье - грязным.

Я всегда думал, что Джинни - очень умная девочка. Умная совсем не в том плане, что Грейнджер. О покойниках плохо не говорят, но Грейнджер не видела ничего дальше книжного переплета. А Джинни хорошо разбиралась в людях. И она предложила мне именно то, что нужно. Не деньги - Министерство каждый месяц перечисляло солидную сумму на мой банковский счет в Гринготтсе в знак моих заслуг в войне с Волдемортом, а больше мне не было нужно. Не какие-нибудь артефакты, инкунабулы или редчайшие составляющие для зелий - я давно перестал заниматься научными изысканиями, потому что не хотел отдавать в этот мир плоды своих трудов. Она предложила мне себя, и я принял предложение. Больше всего я нуждался в человеческом тепле, поскольку никто из магов не хотел со мной общаться, памятуя о том, каковы были мои "заслуги в войне" и сколько крови на моих руках.

Мне нужен был кто-то. И Джинни была со мной. И она была как ветер - такая порывистая и несущая прохладу моим разгоряченным рукам и губам. Она была как море - непредсказуемая и грозная. Она была как гроза - такая же жестокая и поражающая в самое сердце. Она была как снег - белой и легкой. Она была как роса - свежей и ускользающей сквозь пальцы. Она была всепоглощающей, как отчаяние. Она была неизбежной, как кара. И такой же совершенной, как предательство. Она была моим ветром, морем, грозой, снегом, росой, моим отчаянием, моей карой. И моим предательством. И моим солнцем, потому что она была прекрасна, как солнце. Мы занимались любовью всю ночь, и я заснул, положив голову ей на плечо. В ту минуту мне показалось, что она намного старше меня.

На следующее утро я отдал ей то, что она просила. Она не взглянула на меня и не сказала "спасибо", но я и не ждал этого. Она просто пошла и убила Гарри Поттера. Поттера, который после победы над Темным Лордом стал самым могущественным волшебником на свете. И самым невменяемым. Он стремился к власти над миром - естественно, во имя Добра и Справедливости. Он бросал в бой армии и проливал реки крови во имя высшей цели. Уничтожить его можно было только с помощью одного артефакта, который я и передал мисс Уизли. Но этот артефакт убивает не только цель, но и того, кто его активировал. Поэтому тем утром я попрощался с Джинни навсегда.

Как выяснилось позднее, девушка не скрывала, у кого собирается взять абсолютное оружие. Ей было наплевать, что со мной будет, и я нисколько не осуждал ее за это. Поэтому тем же вечером меня арестовали. В какой-то мере я был даже благодарен Джинни: она помогла мне снова почувствовать себя живым.

Позднее мрачные авроры на допросе спрашивали меня, понимал ли я, что делаю, когда давал в руки фанатичке такое оружие. Я с ними не согласился. Вряд ли младшую Уизли можно было назвать фанатичкой. Она действовала вполне осмысленно, убив чудовище, в которое превратился ее возлюбленный.

Сопровождая меня в камеру, аврор спросил, раскаиваюсь ли я. Я нахмурился и долго силился понять, что он имеет в виду.


End file.
